


For our first date, he took me to a wedding

by patkinmon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Assumed Relationship, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Momoi being an Angel, Mutual Pining, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, also rating because of Aomine's fantasy, and Kise is a little shy, because they are both idiots, for like five seconds - Freeform, implied KagaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon
Summary: Aomine is dragged by Momoi to her cousions wedding as plus one.Little does he know that a certain blonde would change his attitude towards weddings for the better, but first he has to convince him that nothing is going on between himself and Momoi and how to do that if he can't find the guy again?Or the one where Daiki hates weddings, Momoi has the patience of a saint and Kise's smile is as bright as the sun-





	For our first date, he took me to a wedding

„Not a chance!“ 

Aomine Daiki was a lot of things. His mother would describe him as unambitious. His collegues as a lazy basketball junkie and his nextdoor neighbour as rude, because he didn’t get the door for her while she held her shopping bags – which she could have dropped easily to open the door herself, mind you.

Most of the time he was indifferent to what other people thought of him, because he just didn’t care enough. He hated his neighbour, because she was a spoiled brat, who lived off of daddy’s money. Since Aomine wasn’t shallow he would have ignored that fact if she had another redeemable quality but even her chest was as flat as a basketball board, so her chances with him were abysmal to begin with. There was also the fact that he once saw her mocking the boy from across the streat for his secondhand clothes, but that was a different story.

He wasn’t too fond of his collegues, since a lot of them didn’t take their job seriously. Aomine became a policeman, because even if he was a lazy ass most of the time, he had a deep sense for justice. He couldn’t forget the day his best friend came crying to him because she had been harrassed in school by a few guys and the teacher told her it was her own fault for provocating them. Needless to say that the guys didn’t go near Momoi again after he had a little „One-on-three“ with them.

But there were also people who did matter like said best friend, who was now standing in front of him with a helpless expression on her face. „Please Dai-chan. Kaa-san keeps asking me about my plus one for the wedding.“ Momoi sighed after she sat down on the only available kitchen chair.  
Normally she would have scolded him for throwing his clothes on every surface, but this time it was like she didn’t even notice. That combined with Satsuki’s disshelved look, should have made it clear how serious the situation was. Momoi’s mother could be fierce in her own way – even if she was only 5 feet tall.  
„This is so much work Satsuki. Why aren’t you taking that boyfriend of yours? He is already part of the family, according to your mom.“  
Daiki turned from the sink to watch his best friend flinch. Growning he turned away. 

_Great, that can only mean one thing._

„We broke up last weekend. It didn’t work anymore, ok?“ Momoi mumbled.  
_Didn’t work, my ass._

„You mean you dumped him because he wasn’t Tetsu.“ He was being cruel and he knew, he went to far after he saw the pain in Momoi’s eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya would forever be a red flagge in a conversation with his childhood friend, even through Momoi claimed that she was happy for Kuroko and Kagami.  
„Listen Satsuki. I’m sorry that you and Yukio broke up, but I’m not going to this wedding with you! Your cousin hates my gutts, since I broke her plates last christmas, so I’m more than sure she isn’t going to be happy about me being at her wedding, not to mention that I hate shit like that anyway.“ Daiki muttered. 

He wouldn’t break! Whatever argument Momoi would bring, he wouldn’t go to this stupid wedding.  
„But Dai-chan Miyako-nee-chan said that she invited a few famous models. She even has the confirmation that Horikita Mai-chan will come.“ Well shit, there went his resolve.  
„I fucking hope they have good food or I’ll leave before you know it.“

\----- @ ------

He had forgotten how much attending a wedding would entail. Being there was the easy part. Buying a suit and helping with the decoration was way more difficult, because it had to be perfect, according to the future bride and Momoi. So his friend saw it as her duty to drag him to a tailor at eight in the morning. Sometimes he fucking hated his life.  


„Tell me again why we haven't done that in the afternoon?“  


Not that Daiki would be less grumpy about it, but the chances of him being awake enough to walk on his own were way better. „Mo! Dai-chan I already told you that all the good suits will be gone if we are too late and Miyako said, she needs our help with driving the flowers to the wedding location. So we have to hurry!“ Momoi said, after she pushed him through the door of a clothing store.  
„That’s the next thing I don’t get! Why do I have to drive all those things to the location?“ Daiki asked , „your mom volunteered to search for flowers and to get them to the reception in time.“  
A dangerous glare was thrown his way. Ok, maybe he shouldn’t talk about things he didn’t quit understand. It would save him a lot of Momoi’s nagging.  


„Kaa-chan has a lot on her plate as it is. She, Miyako and auntie are shopping for a dress right now, so I said we would do it.“, his friend pounted while putting her hands on her hips. „Whatever.“ Daiki wasn’t going to discuss this with her, especially when he was going to loose their argument. A pleased smile was thrown his way, before Momoi focused completely on the salesman.  
Women are so annoying.  
A deep sigh left Daiki’s lips. He would get through those wedding preparations. It was for the sake of meeting Mai-chan.

\-----@----

The whole week felt like a trainwreak, so by the time Sunday came around, Daiki couldn’t believe he was standing with Momoi by his side next to the buffet where the newly wedded couple was cutting their wedding cake.  


There were times when he was sure to either kill Momoi’s cousin for changing the flower arrangements for the tenth time (he had to pick up the new arrangements as well), or throw himself in front of the next truck to escape all the women, who had no other topic than flowers, dresses and true love for the whole week.  
Sadly backing out wasn’t an option, since he was sure that his best friend would chop off his balls if he so much as voiced those thoughts. He had to admit that Momoi could be scary, if she wanted to and he was also quite fond of his intimate region, so he knew when to surrender.  


In the end, he was just glad that it was over. Now he could stuff himself with cake and ogle all the models that stood in his vicinity. He had been pretty bummed after hearing that Mai-chan couldn’t attend, because of a job that came up.  


_Talking about models…_

A particular pretty blonde had just joined him and even through it was a guy, Daiki had to admit that he had never seen such a divine creature before. Pretty boy was also accompanied by a quater of the female wedding guests, not that Daiki could fault those women.  


„Refill please.“  


He was completely caught of guard as the model adressed him all of the sudden. „What?“ – „Refill please.“ Two expecting amber eyes bored themself into his navy blue ones. The sunlight, that had to hit the buffet table just right of course, made them sparkle like liquid gold. Damn, the guy was certainly something out of his wet dreams.  
„Hello? What does a guy have to do, to get a refill?“, pretty boy said, an amused twinkle in his golden orbs.  


_Your number and name would be a great start._

Clearing his thoughts Daiki straightened. Maybe this was the reason, why he didn’t realise sooner that the guy thought he was a waiter. Without his suit jacket - he had discarded that the first ten minutes after he and Momoi arrived - and only in his black dress shirt he could be classified as one.  
„Sorry model-san, I wouldn’t know, since the last waiter I’ve seen, just took my glass away and replaced it with a new one.“  


Maybe he should have thought about his words a little bit more, because a morified expression took over the blonde‘s face. „Crap! I-I thought you-..., I mean you had to be one, with you black shirt and all. I’m so sorry-ssu.“ , the blonde stuttered, blushing furiously. The red hue on his cheeks made him even cuter – at least in Daiki’s humble opinion.  


„No harm done, gorgeous. Maybe I can help you finding a real waiter, so you won’t die thirsty and young, which is the worst combination or so I’ve heard.“ Aomine smirked as he leaned closer to the model.  
The responds he got really surprised him. After covering his face with both hands, the blonde muttered something, while turning away. Before he could so much as ask what was wrong, the model was gone.  
What the hell?

\----@----

Momoi found him sitting on a bench not to much later. It was obvious just by looking at her how worried she was. „There you are! I've been searching all over for you.“  
He didn’t like the wrinkles on her forehead or how gentle her voice got. Maybe he didn’t like her being worried about him period, but hey at least someone wanted his company. Not like a certain blonde model, that he couldn’t find in the crowd even as he had been looking all over the place for him.  


_Some people don‘t want to be found_

„Just needed a little time for myself. I hate big crowds.“ Daiki grumbled, finally getting up from his crouched position. His legs and back hurt like a bitch, since he decided after his unsuccessful search, to rest for a bit on the bench. Well, a bit came sometimes close to an hour.  
Sighing Momoi took his hand. „I know you don’t like crowds Dai-chan, but Miyako wants do give her thanks to us now. I promise you, I will go say goodbye to everyone right afterwards and treat you to burgers on our way home.“, his friend mumbled and in times like that he was really greatful that she knew him so well.  


He nodded as he allowed her to take his hand to guide him through the mass of people. One more speech and he could go home, maybe ask Momoi to go out with him tonight to find company, so Daiki could forget about amber eyes and silky blonde hair.

\----@----

As they got closer to their table he saw that Miyako was already standing up.  
Momoi headed straight for her parents, who waved them over. He had no other choice but to take his seat right beside her. A sharp ring cut through the crowd and in a matter of seconds it was quiet.  


„Well, that was quick.“, the bride joked, obviously pleased with the reaction she got from her guests , „I’m really happy that everyone came here today. I want to thank you all for joining Mako and me on this lovely day that sealed our happiness forever. We are over the moon that no one cancelled or got sick.“  


A few polite laughters could be heard, despite not being funny in the slightest.  
„We also want to mention that we couldn’t have celabrated this wedding without the help from our family members. A big thanks goes to auntie and mom for going dress shopping with me.“ Momoi’s mother blushed, while Miyako’s mother started crying. Daiki could only roll his eyes.  
„Thanks to Rika and Ryouta, who choose the bridesmaid dresses and delivered them in time for the wedding. They also took over the responsibility to send the invitations to all of you. It really has it’s perks to marry into a model family.“ A stunning girl with blonde hair got up to hug the bride, closely followed by another blonde. Daiki had to hold himself back from getting up. It was the model from the buffet table, who now joined the other blonde to hug Miyako. Afterwards he grabbed her hand and led her back to their seats.  


A twisting feeling made itself known in Daiki’s guts. Could it be that the blonde was taken? It would explain why he left so quickly, after Daiki’s obvious pick up line.

_Of course, he’s taken. Just look at him._

The next acknowlegments went right over his head, which got him a scoling look from Momoi as she got up as her and Aomine’s names were called.  
God, he really wanted to go home.

\---@----

It took forever before Momoi had said her goodbyes and well wishes to everyone. At first Daiki accompanied her, but rather quickly he was getting bored. Looking around he found the bench near the buffet table again and decided to wait for his friend there.  


After sitting down he closed his eyes, not really listening to the mindless chatter around him. Without hundreds of people, this place would be a great spot for a vacation.  
His mind wandered to a time where he and his future partner were here, bathing in the sun and enjoying the silence. In the evening they would go skinny dipping in the lake right behind the venue and Daiki would kiss pale shoulders in the dark, only illuminated by the moon. Silky blond hair would be gliding through his fingers, while a breathless moon would escape rosy lips.

_I am screwed._   


„Tired already?“  
That’s not something his dream model would say to him, but it snapped him right out of his fantasy. The blonde was standing right before him with a glass of champagne in hand. Maybe he was still dreaming.  
„More like tired of the speeches.“, Daiki muttered, avoiding the blonde’s intense eyes. He just couldn’t look or he would do something stupid like kiss the living daylight out of him.  
„Understandable. Even if you’re used to it, it’s quite overwhelming sometimes.“  


They were both staring at the party guests. Daiki was just about to get up – he couldn’t deal with awkward silence – to search for Momoi as the blonde spoke once more.  
„Listen, I’m sorry for running away before, but I was really embarrassed. I had finally figured out how to approach you, maybe even strike up a conversation and it turns out that you’re not a waiter, but Aomine Daiki.“  
With every word Daiki understood less. The blonde wanted to talk to him and he even knew his name?  


„Look first of all I would like to know how you know my name. Second of all, why do you want to talk to me? If we had met before I sure as hell would have remembered. Also I would like to know your name so I don’t have to adress you as ‚pretty boy‘ in my head all the time.“  
He was probably coming on to strong again, and Daiki was fully prepared to see the blonde running away again, but nothing happened except for the model blushing again. It really was a good look on him. 

„I’m sorry. I’m doing this all backwards! I’m Kise Ryouta. I’m Makoto’s cousin and I heard your name when Miyako-nee gave her speech. You’re Momochii’s boyfriend right? Auntie mentioned something like this when she gave me the adress for all the invitations.“, the blonde, Kise, was rambling now „I wanted to talk to you, because you looked like you wanted some company that wouldn’t bore you to death and you look really hot in that shirt, so I was taking my chances, not that it matters now.“ , Kise froze. It was like his battery ran out, but his blush deepend, so Daiki was sure the model was alive.  


Silence took over once more, with both of them just staring at the other. Daiki was the first one to crack as he started to laugh.  


_You have to be kidding me_

So he had searched all over the place for the blonde only to find out that Kise was too embarrassed to face him again after he had misunderstood everything. Well, it seemed that luck was on his side.  
He had to wipe away some tears before he could face the model again. Kise was looking more and more confused with every second, but Daiki could also detect a hurt undertone. Laughing was probably a bad idea.  


„Well I’ll leave now. Rika-nee wanted to go home anyways. It was nice meeting you, Aomine-kun.“ Kise said with a slight smile on his face that couldn’t reach his eyes. He would be damned to let the blonde walk away again.  
„Wait Kise! Don’t you want to get an answer?“  
„To what?“

Daiki smirked. „You asked me if Satsuki was my girlfriend, but I never got to answer.“  
He started to cross the distance between Kise and himself. A few inches away he stopped and took the models hand. „To be honest with you: I never wanted to be here, but Satsuki dumped her boyfriend right before the wedding and her mother was nagging her about a plus one. Obviously she had to ask me and as her best friend since childhood I had to agree, even through Miyako pretty much hates me. Turns out his whole thing was worth it afterall because I’ve met a hot model at the buffet table that I really would like to take out, if he wants to?“ Daiki concluded, rubbing Kise’s hand softly between his.

A few seconds later he could feel the blonde squeeze his hand back. „I have a feeling, he would like that.“ Kise whispered, leaning even closer to Daiki, „even through I could count this as our first date.“  
Daiki raised an eyebrow. „Why? Do you have a thing for weddings?“  
„No, but I only put out on the second date.“ Kise grinned.  


A hot shudder went through Daiki. Damn, Kise really would make his dream come true. „Then let’s get out of here. I’ve seen enough flowers and dresses for at least ten years and I would really like a burger now and you afterwards.“ Kise nodded, while smiling brightly at him.  


_Just like the sun_   


That was a thought Daiki would keep until after their first date, just to be sure that Kise wouldn’t change his mind again. He didn’t want to see the blonde go again, bacause he was sure that there would be many dates to follow and maybe a wedding was waiting at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything cursive written are Aomine’s thoughts 
> 
> TADA!!  
> My first Aoki Oneshot! I’m so happy I really finished it!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also a few terms/phrases/grammar structures could be wrong, because English isn’t my first language, so please take that into consideration.  
> Comments or Kudos are appreciated.  
> Have a nice week!


End file.
